


Did I Ever Tell You...?

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I promise, I'm once again not sure how to tag this one, Short, Short & Sweet, but it's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: Lena tells Kara what she accidentally said on their first day of senior year.





	Did I Ever Tell You...?

**Author's Note:**

> So, because you all seemed to really like the other work in this series, I thought I'd write another one. Be warned though, I have set a challenge for myself: each work in this series will not exceed 3,500 words, and I will not spend more than one hour on each work (I just kind of want to challenge myself, because I know that I could spend hours working on it, and even though I want to I'm busy).
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, because I am sure there will be plenty. Enjoy :)

Kara and Lena had been together since their senior year of high school, and every moment since then had been wonderful. Sure, there had been a few fights, but it was nothing they couldn't get through, and they did always come out stronger because of it. They'd been living together for almost two years, and though they weren't married yet, Kara always made took the opportunity to use terms of endearment that married couple would typically use. She loved the idea of being married to Lena and found that three months couldn't possibly move any slower.

"Honey, I'm home," Kara announced - in a slight mockery of movies set in the 1950's - as she walked through the front door of the apartment her and Lena had bought together after they'd moved to National City.

"I'm in here," Lena called back from the kitchen.

Kara smiled at the domesticity of everything. She kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her coat, and hung her coat on the hook by the door and put her shoes on the rack below the hook.

In socked feet, Kara pattered down the short corridor towards the kitchen.

"Hey," Lena turned to greet Kara when she heard her walk into the kitchen. She smiled sweetly at her before she turned back to the stove in front of her.

"Hey your self," Kara walked up behind Lena and gave her a hug from behind while she rested her head on Lena's shoulder. "How long have you been home?"

"Twenty minutes maybe," Lena answered.

Kara hummed in response. "What were you thinking for dinner?"

"Well, I'm tired, and I know you are too, so I thought we could just have some spaghetti."

"We could have just ordered in"

"I know, but Lucy, Winn and Jess are coming over tomorrow night, so no doubt we'll have our fair share of junk food. So, I thought we should have something substantial and moderately healthy tonight," Lena angled her head to look at Kara who was still resting on her shoulder, "that okay?"

"Sounds wonderful," Kara replied, smiling brightly at Lena as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before retaking her position. "What can I do to help?"

"Grab some plates and cutlery. I'm almost finished."

Kara gave Lena a kiss on the cheek from her current position before she stood back and grabbed two plates from the shelf and forks from a drawer.

They didn't talk much through dinner, but they did still make polite conversation. It was just one of those days that had exhausted them both, and as much as Kara and Lena love talking to one another about anything and everything, they were tired and really just wanted to sit together.

Due to the fact that they were both just so tired, they opted to call it an early night.

It was nine o'clock when they were both settled in bed with the lights turned off. They were both laying on their sides with their faces a couple inches apart, their hands joined and resting in the minimal space between them.

"Did I ever tell you what I said to Jess on our first day of senior year?" Lena asked quietly so as to not burst the bubble they'd created.

"I don't think so," Kara answered just as quietly. "What'd you say?" she asked with a smile, which Lena could see in the moonlight that was streaming in through the windows.

"Do you remember how Lucy took your doughnut?"

"Yes," Kara grumbled back, still mindful of their small bubble, but she quickly broke out into a smile as the memory flooded back into her mind. "She was kinda angry that Winn beat her a Texas Holden and she thought I helped him cheat."

They both laughed at that because Lena could imagine that Lucy would do something like that. Once she'd met Lucy, Lena quickly saw that Lucy could sometimes be a little… intense, especially about things like that.

"Anyway," Kara said as she slowly stopped her laugh, "what'd you say to Jess?" she asked in honest curiosity.

"Well, when you were running after Lucy, I was kinda watching you."

"Makes sense, I'm sure I looked ridiculous."

"No, no, that's not why I was watching. I was… I don't know, mesmerised, I guess?"

"Okay?" was Kara's slightly confused response. She wasn't sure what this had to do with the story, but she was curious nonetheless.

"And anyway, I just sort of zoned out while I was watching you and blurted out that I was going to marry you."

"What?" Kara asked as a small laugh escaped her mouth.

"Seriously. I was watching you run after Lucy and then when you sat down again I said, "I'm going to marry her," to Jess."

"No way," Kara said in disbelief.

"Yes way," Lena nodded, which was made a tiny bit difficult because she was laying on her side.

"But, we hadn't met or even seen each other before that year."

"I know."

"So basically, the first time you saw me I was chasing down a doughnut, and you said that you'd marry me, and then we actually got engaged?"

"Yeah," Lena answered as though her answer were obvious.

Kara leaned over the small gap between them and kissed Lena gently on the lips. She pulled back just enough so she was still close to Lena but so she could see her eyes. "That's really sweet."

"What can I say?" Lena punctuated with a smile and shrug of her shoulders - made slightly awkward by her current position. "I'm a romantic."

"Yeah," Kara smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. "I love you and I cannot wait 'till we're married so we can tell people that story," she whispered when she pulled back ever so slightly.

"I love you too," Lena chastely kissed Kara back before pulling back, "we're going to shock people with our story."

"Yeah, our incredible and unbelievable love story," Kara smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I'm thinking of writing more, so if there's anything you want to see, let me know. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
